Burēdokingu
History Appearance A straight-bladed Katana with a small, circular hand-guard. It is a large broadsword, as tall as Kingu himself, shaped like Kubikiribōchō yet a lot slimmer. The blade itself has cut outs, circles that close to the top, all filled with bells. The former of which is aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. The blade glowed bright yellow and was apparently infused with pure electrical energy. The blade was unusual in that, though it appeared to retract into or emanate from the hilt or crossguard like a lightsaber(and producing the same sound) that sprouted from the bottom of the hilt, thus making the blade a double bladed sword when needed. it was apparently solid and subject to stressing and being shattered when sufficient force was applied. The forces required were extraordinary. t is also shown that the sanber can become a whip or cord which links to Kingu to get chakra from It is slate grey in colour, the sword has a circular, hollow, pommel with a fairly long grip. The pommel is where the saber section of the blade resonates from. The sword which is joined to the blade. The wide blade itself has several markings resembling veins running down its length to a certain point of the blade. These were used by Kingu after the Death From Countless positions to drive into his targets' body like a wedge. The sword could easily cut through both Chidori and Rasengan without harm. Ability This is a technique unique to the blade Burēdokingu, this technique being the ability to transform the blade into its partner. By doing this, the partner gains a copy of themselves that serves the same practical purpose as a Shadow Clone Technique but without a shadow clones steep chakra requirement. The blade is said to have a mind of its own, thus making wielding the blade complicated. The clone self would have a copy of the sword. It gives off a Black streak of chakra when it was swung, as well as the sound of ringing bells which help in performing the Death From Countless positions, this a technique unique to itself. The sword also possesses a power similar to Kubikiribōchō and Samehada, the first being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade, thus including the bells connected to the spine of the sword. The sword also possesses high durability and is quite strong, able to cut through almost anything. The wielder can throw the blade at the opponent, dealing damage as it spins towards them. If the blade gets stuck on something in its path, a person can stand on it, or if it is enhanced with Samurai Sabre Technique, Flying Swallow, Chakra Blade: Straight Line or Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, and their chakra infused into the blades, they can from a distance and manipulate it, or even cause it to spin. The blade is shown to have many symbols on its spine shown to have sealed other weapons away. This is due to the Enclosing Technique. Weapons are not the only things that can be sealed in this blade for when Kingu fought against the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he summoned the Aburame Clan's Kikaichū